Ugga-Naach
The Abominations of the Ancients are the creatures that the outer Gods or the Great Ancients have engendered in men . Their appearance is extremely varied: of these there are several species, different in appearance, from the most authentic eidolon of man to that invisible and substanceless form which is Them. Very often they are keys with which the external gods or the great ancients seek to regain the power and dominion which were theirs before their banishment: They will soon reign where man now reigns. Ugga-Naach is one of these creatures... Note : Quotations in italics are from the Necronomicon. Periodically, Nyarlathotep tries to procreate in order to open a Gate on our continuum. Since time immemorial he has disseminated "instructions" which have been inscribed on parchments and in ancient grimoires. These impious rituals were designed to tempt and deceive the adepts of the esoteric arts. For reasons that are beyond human logic, some of these rituals are extremely long and complex, while others require much less time and energy. The one who presides over the creation of Ugga-Naach belongs to this second category: fortunately it is not very widespread and only appears in very rare manuscripts. The spell requires the sacrifice of a "mother-bearer," a woman who may be the invoker. Towards the end of the ritual, a handsome man with a coppery complexion seems to emerge from a pentacle that had been traced on a wall before. "Man" throws himself on the woman offered to him (or who offers himself to him) and begins with her a frantic coitus. Little by little, it turns into a monster covered with tentacles, while the woman yells with pleasure and pain. This avatar of Nyarlathotep disappears as soon as its fertilizing spot is accomplished... The gestation is prodigiously rapid and in a few minutes the distended belly of the woman seems ready to explode. It is then not uncommon for the poor creature to utter incomprehensible phrases in full delirium;Scholars may recognize the "footprint" of Nyarlathotep . Then, in a rage of blood, howls and horror, a red tentacle of viscous carmine springs from the tortured woman! The belly is torn as a result of the push of the tentacle, which completes the unhappy mother. The fruit of its entrails, Ugga-Naach, is at its birth a homunculule of about 1.50 m with beautiful bronzed skin and a relatively well proportioned body. But instead of the head, it exhibits a large tentacle red carmine similar to an immense tongue, shining with sickening mucus. In the middle of this appendage, at the height of what might be the neck of the creature, a mouth filled with greenish fangs opens and closes ceaselessly.The first meal of the hungry monster is the woman who carried it: using its tentacle, it will dismember it gently and feast on it... From this moment, if nothing and nobody prevent it, Ugga-Naach will go in search of food and grow to finally reach a monumental size (TAI 100). No one knows what will happen next: never in the course of human history this Son of Nyarlathotep has reached this stage. Ugga-Naach is a Gate, but on what does it open? Category:Other Supernatural Beings Category:Articles including information from the Expanded Cthulhu Mythos